


Sunnier Days

by theoddwriter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Romance, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddwriter/pseuds/theoddwriter
Summary: Killua Zoldyck is a seasoned skater, he finds peace at the skate park where he can truly get some free time away from his family life. But he soon meets a newbie skater with a heart of gold that he's just drawn to. With both of their lives involving plenty of chaos, how will summer vacation go for them?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Chance Encounter

The skate park was heaven for Killua Zoldyck. The sounds of laughter, failed kick flips, and some random kid’s music mixed with the feeling of wind through his hair,was perfect for a day off. He had even grown to like the weird juice from the shitty vending machine. Best of all, he was able to spend some time without somebody breathing down his neck. That yellow board became his source of freedom.

For the past few days however, it was pouring so hard he couldn’t go outside. Summer had just started and he couldn’t spend time outside. It was only natural that Killua’s mood began to match the grey skies. 

So when it finally became sunny his first response was to sneak out and head straight to the skate park. He ran as fast as his legs could take him until he could get to solid pavement. The second he hit the smooth road he took off on his board. The morning dew felt great on his face, which made the warmer weather feel refreshing. 

The park should’ve been empty, it was early in the morning, and it nearly was, save for one boy. 

Swept up black hair and big bright eyes. But what struck Killua most was the bright smile on the lone boy’s face. He was clearly struggling with balance and kept falling when he went to do anything more than going forward. But he still smiled and laughed each time. Even if he was an obvious newbie, he didn’t care. He was having fun even if he was struggling. 

Before he knew it Killua’s legs were walking almost without his permission. He went right up to the boy and held out his hand to him. 

“Yo, how old are you?” He asked.

“I’m 14!” The boy replied, taking Killua’s hand and standing up. 

“Same as me then. I’m Killua, what’s your name?” Killua replied, staring at their hands that were still clasped together. 

The boy’s smile seemed to widen even more than before. Instead of moving his hand away from Killua’s he just began shaking it. The boy’s small chuckle reminded Killua of something, not a physical thing, but a feeling. He just couldn’t remember what. 

“My name’s Gon, Gon Freecss. Wow! I love your board, can you do any cool tricks?” 

Killua decided to let his actions speak for it. He stepped away from Gon and hopped on his board. He picked up speed as he went up and down the half pipe. He didn’t know why he had such an urge to show off to this guy, but he rolled back, finishing with a kickflip. When he got off his board, he noticed a shining look in Gon’s eyes. He could feel heat rise up to his face as he realized what he had done. Had he seriously just shown off to make a stranger smile?

“Wow Killua, you’re incredible. I just started skating last week, and with the rain I didn’t get much time to practice. I want to learn though, because my friend got me this board! Do you think you could show me some tricks?” The brown eyed boy spoke. He had such joy in his voice, Killua drove his nails into his palms to keep himself under control. 

“Yeah, I can do that. But you have got to learn the basics or you’ll never get too far.” 

Gon nodded enthusiastically, making Killua blush. His cool guy facade was crumbling. He pointed at the vending machine before walking towards it. Gon followed after him, with a spring in his step. 

“First, if you want to spend time here you’ve got to get familiar. You’ve got to try this weird juice. It may sound silly but it’s a part of this park nonetheless. Plus, I’m thirsty.” Killua lectured. 

Gon went into his pockets to pull out his wallet, but Killua was one step ahead. He had plenty of money, which he was unashamed of flaunting. It was one of the only things about his family that he actually liked. He put in a dollar for each drink and handed the orange juice to Gon. He cracked open his own without thinking but nearly choked on his drink when he noticed Gon. 

The boy drank his juice with both hands, treating the cheap can like a nice mug. What 14 year old boy was that polite? It made absolutely no sense to Killua and it angered him. Why did this stupid newbie make his heart race. He needed to know more about him. 

“Do you live nearby Killua?” Gon asked, leaning closer to Killua’s face.

“Not really, I just like coming to this skate park, it’s an easy way to get away from everything. And besides I’m good at this stuff, I could leave anybody in the dust.” He gloated with a laugh, opening up wasn’t hard with this stranger. In fact, he liked the energy this kid gave off. 

“I bet you could, you’ve got good moves! I was just asking cause I’m living here for the summer. I live practically in the forest far away from the city, but I came here to try out different places. I’m staying with my two friends, they’re older than me, but I see them like family and my Aunt thinks they’re really good people! One of them roller skates well, so I asked to come to the skate park. But I wanted to skateboard instead!” Gon began to vent as he finished up his drink. He was so open, he just told Killua everything he was doing like it was nothing.

Killua was being trusted, it made heat rush to his cheeks.

“Well I could teach you to skate, but you have to teach me something.” Killua said, crossing his arms and putting on a fake scowl. Even he felt phony doing it. 

“I can teach you fishing! I can pretty much hunt and catch anything. If there’s something you need to find, I will help you. How does that sound?” He offered in return. Killua wondered if there was anything he wanted captured.  
“Fine, I guess I can accept that as a fair trade.” Killua responded, lifting up his arm to stretch. But when he received a high five he looked at the boy across from him like he had seven heads. 

“Looks like we’re friends now!” Gon said, bending over to do a handstand. 

This strange, joyful, flexible boy coming from seemingly nowhere has just showed up and said they were friends. Killua felt a nasty voice in the back of his head but he elected to ignore it and smile back. This might not be a waste of time maybe….it would be fun. 

“I guess so.”


	2. Lunch Time

It was around lunch time when the boys finally took another break from skate practice. One thing Killua never expected was how fast a learner Gon was. He stumbled a lot and was not afraid to bang his head, but he just kept going. Killua was beginning to think the boy was invincible with how much he could bounce back. 

Gon’s stomach growled loudly when they both sat down, which only reminded Killua of the fact that he skipped breakfast to go out and skate early. They looked at each other and without even speaking, then just burst into laughter. It just felt good to let it out. 

“Are you hungry too? I can ask my friends to come pick us up and we can go eat! There’s this cafe around here by the apartment and I think they’ve got the best chocolate!” Gon said, flopping down onto his back. 

“You had me at chocolate.” Killua responded, excitement growing in him. 

“Then I’ll call Leorio since he drives.” Gon said, joy evident in his voice. Killua read a lot of people before but Gon was just different. 

He couldn’t tell if the boy was stupid or amazing, which was just fun. Seeing him bounce around while on his cellphone, talking to whoever this Leorio guy was was funny. This random kid made him so happy, maybe it was because this was the first person who said they wanted to be his friend. Killua quite frankly didn’t want to think about it too much. He wanted to cling onto this fun feeling. 

Killua sighed and flopped onto his back, finding the pavement surprisingly more comfortable today. He felt like melting, probably because of the heat. Killua never did well in the heat, but that was something he’d never admit. Weaknesses should never be admitted, that’s what the old man always said.

“Alright! Him and Kurapika are headed over now, I’m paying although, I bet they’ll argue with me about it. But you payed for my juice. Plus, I bet you can’t eat as much as me. I probably can eat faster.” Gon said, a teasing smile on his lips. 

“Is that a challenge? Cause you’re on!” Killua yelled, jumping back onto his feet. 

The two boys began to tease each other as they waited for Leorio to arrive at the skate park. A piece of Killua wanted this alone time to last forever, but his stomach had other ideas.

Finally a car pulled up and two people exited. One was a teenage looking boy, with longer blonde hair and tired eyes. Next to him was clearly an older guy, with longer sideburns and swept up hair, he looked all business which put Killua on edge. He didn’t like adults all too much and he wasn’t sure if he could trust him. 

“Gon! You mind telling us when you’re leaving the house early in the morning?” The younger man asked, a slight strict tone in what would otherwise seem like a gentle voice. On closer inspection Killua noticed that this man looked very feminine, with soft features and such a gentle voice. 

“Is this the new friend you were talking about?” The taller man asked. He smelled of cologne but his energy wasn’t intense at all. His general vibe was more relaxed than his shorter counterpart. For an older guy who was dressed rather serious, he seemed a lot more relaxed. Killua felt like lowering his guard for a second, but habit made him change his mind. 

Gon nodded, grabbing Killua’s hand and raising it up. 

“Sure is! Killua, this is Kurapika and Leorio, they’re 18 and 19 years old, just a few years older than us. And I’m sorry about running off, but the sunrise was so pretty and I couldn’t even sleep in.” Gon explained, leaving Killua shocked. 

There was no way in hell that man was so young. It felt unnatural, and how was he so tall? He felt as tall as his brother, which made Killua’s head dizzy. None of it made sense, although, everything about Gon didn’t make sense. He felt too good to be true and a little bit crazy. Killua had to get closer, although he didn’t exactly know why. 

“Nice to meet you guys. Gon said we could go get food, is that cool? I got cash and everything.” 

“Don’t worry about it Killua, I said I could pay for it. Can we go to that nice cafe and get a bunch of food? I’m really hungry.” Gon admitted to his older friends. 

Before Kurapika could object Leorio cut him off with a thumbs up. He waved both kids over to his car. It was a simple car, nothing too fancy. It was a lot different compared to all that Killua was used to riding in. He even knew that his butlers drove things more fancy. Yet, it felt cozy and smelled like the beach. Everything felt lighter with Gon around. He decided to accept it now for the sake of chocolate and food. 

The drive was filled with old 70s music that seemed a bit too peaceful for Gon and Leorio, but Killua assumed it calmed down Kurapika in the front seat. He seemed high strung and tired anyways so Killua didn’t complain, even if it felt lame. 

“We’re here. Once we find a good place to park we can go in. Will you be able to be patient Gon?” Leorio asked with a slight chuckle. Gon pouted and then stuck his tongue out. He had the expressions of a little kid.

It didn’t take long for Leorio to pick out a parking spot. Both Gon and Kurapika immediately unbuckled themselves and exited the car. Both of them seemed more impatient than Killua expected. But he was beginning to realize that all of his expectations could be broken by Gon. Killua looked around after getting out of the car and jogged over to catch up with Gon, leaving Leorio slightly behind. 

How did the sky suddenly feel sunnier? Was it his imagination? 

“Alright you guys! Time for breakfast lunch...BRUNCH!” Gon cried as if he had just won a prize. How could being right about a single word bring him that much joy? But Gon never seemed to be the brightest so maybe that was the case. Killua felt himself over analyzing again, and hated it.

“Hey little man, there’s no need to freak out. I know that we’re all a bit strange, but it’s just the way we are. So don’t worry, Gon seems pretty excited to have made a new friend like you.” Leorio said, finally catching up. 

Killua felt heat rise to his cheeks. How could he say something so embarrassing out loud? What did he mean by all that? And why did it make Killua so damn happy?

The cafe was a nice little place, it smelled like sweets and coffee. There paintings and pictures lining the walls and a big chalkboard with a menu to order off of. There were all sorts of things from eggs and meat to chocolate chip pancakes. Killua felt his mouth begin to water as he remembered his challenge from Gon, he was going to eat good today. 

The group of teenagers picked a booth right by the window, they got a good view of the busy street, a man giving flowers to a girl, someone walking their dog, and a group of kids with icecreams. Killua never would have payed attention to the little things like this before, especially on the mountain. It was beautiful and warm in a way he couldn’t describe but he liked it, and then when he looked to the right there was Gon, bright eyes and goofy smile at the ready. He felt his leg start to shake and crossed his legs. 

“Ok, what do you guys want to start with? And Gon, you better put that money away.” Kurapika questioned, giving Gon a pointed look. 

“Ooo! I think I’ll have orange juice, an omelette, bacon, and a chocolate chip muffin!” Gon responded, his head turned towards the chalkboard. A lot of what Gon said sounded pretty good to Killua and he figured he should speak up. 

“I was going to say I’d like chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and an orange juice.” He said. 

Leorio smiled softly, and Killua noticed how much that softened the blonde next to him. He had an itching feeling that there was something going on between them. He had to hold back his laughter at how awkward they were, however he was not one to talk. 

“I’m going to get a coffee and a sandwich, what about you sunshine?” Leorio asked, making Kurapika blush. Gon snorted at the two of them and Killua couldn’t help but do the same. 

“Most likely an iced tea and a bagel.” 

When a waitress came by Leorio was the one to give everyone’s order. He seemed to be a relatively good speaker when he knew what was going on. With the way he carried himself one could easily assume he had a temper and was awkward. Maybe he used to be a food service worker? 

It was only a moment after he left until Gon begin to talk, his volume raising with every word. 

“So Killua here is a super good skateboarder! I’ve gotten a lot better at it thanks to him. He’s can do all kinds of tricks but I can only go forward and balance. But I’m faster on it now. I want to learn how to a kickflip some day. But Killua can do it easily, he’s so cool!” Gon began to brag about Killua as if it were normal. 

He felt himself jump in his seat at Gon’s words. He didn’t know how to feel, embarrassed or confident? Maybe both? 

“That’s wonderful, all I can do is rollerskate. I would love to find somewhere to do it here, but so far I can’t find a roller rink around. And I doubt that anybody is in a pair of 70s rollerskates at the skatepark you two go to.” Kurapika said with a sigh. 

“I think that’s still good though. I’m too tall and lanky that every time I try any of that stuff I end up falling over. Especially since the only part of my body that has muscle are my arms. I’m too top heavy.” Leorio complained. All Killua could do to this was laugh, it was nice to hear them talk even if it was ridiculous. 

Eventually the waitress returned with everyone’s drinks. It didn’t take Gon long before shoving his straw into his juice and begin to chug. Killua suddenly felt his competitive side kick in and began rushing to finish as well. Leorio sighed and crossed his arms. 

“You two are going to choke! Cut it out would ya?” He huffed, pulling the drinks away from the two boys. Both groaned in protest but Kurapika shot both of them a disappointed nod. Killua suddenly felt like he was being nagged at by his mom, but less scary. 

After Gon pleaded for a while, Leorio cracked and gave them their juices back on the condition that they would drink slower. These two seemed like they cared about Gon an awful lot, and apparently were caring about Killua too. It made him confused but what was more confusing was that he kind of liked it. 

Before he knew it the food had came to the table. It all smelled incredible and Killua felt his stomach begin to rumble. He was so ready to eat all of it he almost didn’t want to wait for everyone else. But he wanted to have a fair competition with Gon. 

“Thanks for eating with us Killua, it’s always nice to have more people around the table.” Kurapika said softly. 

“Ready...3...2...1…GO!” Cried Gon and just like that the boys were off to the races.


	3. A New World

After eating Killua felt not just full, but satisfied. This was a lot more fun than dinners at home, with all the yelling and sitting in hard chairs to maintain posture. The booth was comfortable, and the food tasted better. But there was something else about sitting with Gon and the others, it felt a lot lighter. He figured that summer was finally starting to kick in, and he got excited. 

“So Killua, what are you doing after this? I was going to go play videogames if you want to come with. But your family might be worried about you so I won’t make you come with.” Gon said, pulling Killua out of his thoughts. 

Gon’s words made Killua let out a sarcastic chuckle. As if his family was worried, at most they’d be angry. Besides, videogames sounded way more fun. 

“I’m assuming this will be at our place? I’m fine with it since I’m going to work but you should check in with Kurapika since he’s going to be the one home with you guys.” Leorio said, getting out his wallet to go pay the check, before Gon could complain. 

“Well, if you both behave that should be fine, and do use your inside voices please. I’m working from home today and need to get some reading done.” Kurapika said softly. He always sounded so uptight. 

Killua nodded, agreeing to the terms. He would have rather licked concrete than go home now and ruin all the fun he was having. Besides, air conditioning and videogames with Gon was way more tempting. Gon nodded enthusiastically as well, throwing an arm around Killua’s shoulder. Since both boys were sweating Killua expected the strange hug to be awful but instead it felt comforting. Gon smelled like fresh grass and the orange juice he just drank, it was different but not unwelcome. 

When Leorio came back, the other three stood up. Kurapika walked side by side with Leorio this time as Gon grabbed Killua’s hand and began racing towards the car. Killua being not one to lose a race picked up his speed to match the boy next to him. 

“Catch up slowpokes!” Gon called once Killua and himself reached the car.

Leorio and Kurapika eventually made it to the car, with Kurapika sitting in the front seat next to Leorio. They functioned well, but Killua had a feeling it went deeper than that, but as he was taught, he did not ask questions. 

The drive wasn’t long at all. They pulled into the parking lot of a simple apartment. It was made out of plain yellow brick, and most of the rooms and terraces looked simple except for one. There were plants and flowers all along the small window opening from one of the higher up apartments. Killua wondered whoever could keep that many plants. Even if they probably smelled nice.

Kurapika pulled out his key, as they went inside the building. The inside was simple just like the outside. With Killua’s upbringing this kind of living would be shameful. But Killua had to remind himself that this wasn’t the Zoldycks, this was Gon’s world. 

“I’m hot! Let’s get into the elevator Killua, I’m going to get all gross if this goes on.” Gon cheered, heading straight for the elevator. 

“Would you boys calm down? It won’t be the end of the world if we have to wait a minute to get inside.” Leorio said, pressing the up button. Killua laughed at Gon’s antics and how well the other two seemed to handle it. In fact, they both smiled at it. Killua knew that if he said these things at home he would get yelled at instead of lightly chastised. He liked this better; a lot better. 

The elevator was creaky but big enough for the four of them to stand comfortably. The soft little music played as they went up a few floors. Killua played with his hands, not knowing what to say to break the silence. He didn’t have the best social skills, especially with staying on the mountain his whole life. 

When they arrived on the right floor, Gon ran down the hallway. He had a spring in his step that looked almost like he was skipping. It was so strange and so uniquely Gon. Killua walked calmly, his hands placed behind his head. He wanted to keep himself cool, it would be lame to not be. 

Kurapika opened the apartment door to reveal a decently sized loft. The living space and kitchen were connected, with only a counter separating them. The couch looked thrifted and the pillows had goofy looking faces on them. Killua poked his head around further and saw a little door to the terrace, noticing that all of those plants from earlier were from this apartment. He didn’t even realize he was staring so long before Leorio spoke up. 

“You like our little garden? I made Kurapika get a healthy hobby and now we’ve got a full blown plant family.” He said with a loud laugh. It wasn’t like Gon’s giggle, it was sharp and loud. Killua couldn’t help but laugh with him; what a strange guy. 

Gon grabbed Killua’s hand and pulled him into what looked like a guest room. It must have been where Gon was staying for the summer. It looked comfortable enough and the air conditioner was cranked up high. After skating all morning, the cool feeling was nice to Killua’s otherwise over heated body. He hoped he didn’t get a sunburn, because that would be truly embarrassing. 

“Hey Killua, you want to change into a different shirt? I’m a bit hot so I was going to throw a cleaner tank top on, I could give you one of my t-shirts.” Gon said, going through the drawers. 

“Uh...sure. But you better have decent style or I’m going to bully you.” Killua replied. 

It was a plain black t-shirt with green stripes. It was a bit baggier then what Killua expected from Gon since he wasn’t the tallest or biggest guy. Killua took off his own shirt only to quickly throw the new one on. The otherwise plain shirt smelled just like the hug with Gon, like outside and orange juice. He new it was embarrassing to smell it so he turned his head the other way before doing it. 

“I’m not the most stylish guy so feel free to bully me. I wish I could dress like you do Killua, you look super cool!” Gon said, completely shirtless. It made heat rise to Killua’s cheeks as he caught himself staring. He decided to look at the floor until the new tank top was on. 

“Maybe I’ll go shopping with you some day. You don’t always have to wear green you know.” 

“But it’s my favorite color!” Gon whined in response to Killua’s comment. 

“Whatever, I’ll fix it eventually. Now let’s play some games. Do you have anything good or am I going to have to play something lame?” Killua asked, sitting down on the floor. 

“I have Mario Kart if you’re interested.” Gon said, sitting next to Killua. 

“Sure, that’s fine. But prepare to go down because I play to win at videogames.” 

“Bring it on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I will do my best to upload frequently!


	4. You've Got a Deal

It felt like hours had passed by as the two boys played videogames together. Killua didn’t realize how fun these things could be in the first place. When it came to videogames at home, often Milluki wouldn’t even let him play and when he was allowed, both of his older brothers would crush him so badly it wasn’t fun at all. 

Gon wasn’t great at videogames, but he didn’t suck either. Killua was actually able to enjoy himself in a fair contest with his new found friend. Gon was funny when he lost too, huffing and puffing and demanding a rematch. Besides, Killua was beginning to believe that there was nothing better than Gon’s smile. He didn’t want the day to end, not at all. He didn’t want to go home, or face the repercussions of going home. 

“Hey Gon, so where are your parents? Do you just live with your Aunt? How much of the summer are you in the city?” He asked, putting his controller down for a break. 

“I’m only staying with Kurapika and Leorio for the whole summer. I don’t know my biological parents and half of me doesn’t care since I’ve got a good family already. I wanted to come here to experience some new things and Aunt Mito said yes.” Gon replied, turning to Killua. 

The idea of spending the summer with friends and not family sounded like a dream to Killua. His family was all sorts of messed up. Spending time in the city with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio would be more peaceful than passive aggressive family dinners and the threat of another beating.

“Man I’m jealous, I wish my family was half as cool as yours. Letting you live with friends. That sounds amazing. I just say I want to leave the house my mom starts crying and chewing me out.” 

“I wouldn’t know what that’s like but I do know that having you around is fun Killua. I wish we could hang out more. You’re having fun too right?” Gon asked, getting closer to Killua, making Killua’s breath hitch. 

“That sort of thing is embarrassing to ask out loud! But yeah…. I am.” The white haired boy replied, feeling himself get increasingly more nervous as he could feel Gon’s breath on his face. 

“Awesome!” Gon cheered, lying down on his back. 

Killua felt his heart racing, he didn’t know what was happening to him. He didn’t know what the pulling feeling was in his heart. But it was spreading throughout his body, he had to stretch his arms and legs before he said anything he’d regret. Even if he truly did want to wrap his arms around the boy lying next to him. Those kinds of things were not meant to be. 

For the time being, he decided to lay down next to Gon and stare at the ceiling. Even the silence felt good, and Killua hated silence. The quiet always meant something bad was going to happen, something painful. This kind of silence was good enough to put him at a gentle lull. Judging by the window light it wasn’t too late, he had time. He actually had time. 

“Are you going to the skate park tomorrow Killua? If so, do you want to skate together again?” Gon asked, breaking the silence.

“Duh. You’ve got practice to do and joking around with you seems to be way more interesting than I thought. But you’ve got to remember, I don’t do stuff for free.” Killua said, trying to keep his face cool. 

“Didn’t I promise you earlier? I’m taking you fishing with me! I can take you to the water and teach you. I’m a great fisherman trust me.” Gon said, getting up and rushing over to the closet, pulling out a fishing rod. His smile was huge as he brought it over for Killua to see up close. 

“Is that a frog sticker on it?” Killua questioned, taking the fishing rod in his hands. 

“My Aunt Mito gave it to me when I was 12. This is the first fishing rod that was officially mine. So I marked it with this sticker. I should get you a sticker too. Mito said I’m like a frog but I think you’re more like…a cat!” Gon said with a chuckle. Killua blushed and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You’re being ridiculous. I’ll accept a sticker I guess...but I’ve seriously got to make you cooler by the end of the summer.” 

“Well, I’ll leave that up to you Killua. For now, let’s just have fun! Is there anything you want to try?” Gon asked, looking deep into Killua’s eyes. Those brown eyes really were something else to Killua. They were this golden brown that shone so brightly Killua felt like he had to look away to avoid getting burned.

He clenched his teeth to keep it together. This was way too fun to give up and if he wanted to keep his image and pride in tact he had to play it cool. There was no way he’d ever let Gon see him go soft, that would be way too lame. 

“Let’s watch a movie! A real scary one too. I bet you don’t watch stuff like that do you Gon?” 

“I do, but only the jump scare ones. I don’t like the complicated new ones because they make my head hurt. The action ones are my favorite!” Gon replied.

Now that was an expected answer. As much fun as Gon was, he didn’t look like the type to enjoy complex movies. Killua figured that a simple slasher would fit the best for them. Besides, he always laughed at the old ones that used ketchup for fake blood and the cheesy fake screaming. 

Gon crawled over to the tv and unplugged the game they were playing and changed the tv back to its normal setting. He began to click through the channels, looking for the right movie until they stumbled across Nightmare on Elm Street. Gon whipped his head back around to Killua and smiled brightly. 

“We should watch this one Killua! It hasn’t started yet so we haven’t missed any of the good stuff!” He declared, that bright smile plastered on his face, making Killua smile. 

“Alright, but you better not scream like a little kid, or I’ll make fun of you.”

“You’ve got a deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconsistent upload schdule, I am still currently doing school work and I sometimes will be busy, I hope you stick with this story though!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a longer series and my first hunterxhunter piece! Reminder, this is a fanfiction about young teenagers, I will not tolerate people wanting to sexualize their relationship and comments like that will be deleted. I do want you all to enjoy this story though, so feedback is always wonderful!


End file.
